


In my eyes you're a beautiful witch (book one)

by inuyuren



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, True Love, not done yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyuren/pseuds/inuyuren
Relationships: Barrel/Shock (Nightmare Before Christmas)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. My lollipop

Barrel's POV 

She's beautiful, tough, smart, and cute she's my everything 'though I don't think she sees me like that' I thought to myself laying on my bed having a picture of me and her our first anniversary of being friends even though we don't act like it, but we do care for each other. Shock isn't like any other witch she's beautiful like I said, she's not weak like any other girl she's tough, and she's cuter than anything else, I love her so much that I'll do anything to prove everyone that I love her.

Shock's POV 

He's cute, kinda brave, believe it or not he's strong, he's also sweet like candy, but better than candy and anything else and to me he's handsome he's my everything 'though I don't think he sees me like that' I thought to myself sitting on my bed having a picture of me and him our first anniversary of being friends even though we don't act like it sometimes, but we do care for each other, I'm planning to confess my feelings for him so I left a note in his room to meet me in my room.

12:00

I finished my first potion magic-hypno potion I put it up on my shelf then I heard a knock on my door "come in" I said "did you want to see me?" Barrel asked I blushed "yes come in and remember close my door, you know how much I hate my door open" I said as sweetly as possible he did as he was told I smiled softly loving how sweet he was. I sat on my bed then patted my hand on the bed for him to sit by me though he was dumb he knew what it meant.

Barrel's POV 

I blushed I waited for her to say something, but there was still silence so I broke it "soooo uhhh why did you..... want to see me?" I asked Shock "only if you promise not to tell anyone or laugh at me" Shock said I never laughed at her I always laughed at Lock she must of think that I was laughing at both of them well she's wrong "but I never laughed at you I only laughed at Lock" I said honestly she seemed shocked "I swear to the pumpkin king" I said smiling at her she smiled back "well I always had...... feelings for.... y-you... Barrel" Shock confessed her feelings for me. I blushed more she seemed to notice my face was pink because she giggled making my face red now "I have..... feelings for you.... too Shock" I also confessed my feelings for her she smiled softy at me I smiled back I also saw her blush red. 

We both got closer to each other "do you think people will judge us because I'm two years older than you?" Shock asked "I don't care what they think of us Shock" I said then kissed her cheek she smiled again then kissed me on the lips softly I was surprised at first then I held her close to me then we started to making out. 

12:44

We only made out not sex though we weren't ready for that, but things did get heated between us "you're only 16 years old and you're already making out with me, Barrel" Shock said breathy when we pulled away from the long kiss "well I guess I'm lucky right, Shock?" I asked also breathy she licked her lips "you taste like candy and yes you are lucky for making out with me” she said I smiled while licking my lips "and you taste like my favorite lollipop" I said "you took one of my lollipops didn't you?" I asked her she smiled and giggled "sorry that I didn't ask you Barrel" she apologized I smiled softly at her "don't worry about it there's more I have somewhere you're never going to find them" I said. 

She smirked at me "well I bet I can make you say where it is if I get on you" Shock said getting on my lap "Sho-" "shhhh stay quiet and let me do the work" she said putting her pointer finger on my lips and moving it away then she kissed me I kissed her back holding her tightly. I rubbed her thigh making her moan softly in my ear turning me on that I put her on the bed and I got on top of her "it's my turn now" I whispered in her ear I felt her shiver "but I-" I interrupted her by kissing her lips holding her right hand tightly she held it back also tightly "you know this is how sex begins" Shock said when we pulled away "oh yeah and I'm not ready for tha-" Shock interrupted me by rolling us over once that she was on top "this is my first time too Barrel" she said "Shock I'm not.... ready" I said "oh right sorry Barrel can I make it up to you?" Shock apologized and asked while getting off of me. 

I sat up now we sat on the bed "you're forgiven and kiss me" I said I smiled dreamily at her she smiled "with pleasure" Shock said she kissed me softly then pulled away "can I go take a walk I need some air" I asked her she frowned "only if I get to go with you because just in case of girls" she said hugging me I smiled softly "you're jealous I understand that I'll be jealous too, but I love you, Shock" I said honestly "I love you too, but can I still come with you?" she asked "of course you can come with me" I said then she kissed my cheek.

After dinner (6:33)

Shock's POV 

"So that explains why you were being so loud, Shock" Lock said laughing "shut up Lock!" I yelled at him blushing while Barrel was behind me having his arms around my waist "yo I'm proud of you two honest" Lock said I looked at him for a second "wow you're actually meant that" I said teasingly Barrel started laughing "really funny Shocker" Lock said also teasing me "and Barrel why are you laughing!?" Lock asked Barrel "because you don't usually tell the truth" Barrel said still laughing making me smile "point taken and I'm gonna take a walk, a long one" Lock said then he left.

"So, Barrel, cutie what do you wanna do?" I asked him "well uhhh maybe we can... have a date night here in our treehouse if that's okay with you" Barrel suggested nervously while letting go of my waist I smiled softly at him knowing he was shy around public "of course we can Barrel you cutie" I said then kissed his hand, forehead, cheek, neck, and then the lips softly "movie night?" Barrel asked "sure" I answered then licked his cheek he blushed I giggled at his cuteness. 

Barrel's POV 

We were in the middle of a movie when there was a sex scene making me turn on I looked at Shock making me more turn on I started to blush. I slowly put my hand on her lap "Barrel" she gasped I moved my hand away quickly "sorry Shock I don't know why I did that" I apologized I did know why I did that "Barrel can you do that again?" Shock asked "are you sure, Shock?" I asked she smiled and nodded her head I put my hand back where it was me and Shock were close to each other. 

I bit my lip deciding rather or not to put my hand under her dress after the sex scene was done I made my decision to put my hand under her dress I heard gasped "sorry, Shock, but I'm h-" I was cut off by Shock kissing me softly she moaned softly in my mouth I also moaned softly "are you ready?" Shock asked me "yeah" I answered honestly moving my hand away from under her dress to her waist and she let my other hand go on her breast I gasped "are you sure?" I asked her "Barrel I love you I'm sure I want this" she answered I blushed and smiled "I love you too, Shock" I said honestly then she pushed me down making me lay down on the couch then she got on top of me.

I took her hat off and threw it at the floor then she kissed me we both moaned in each other's mouths softly "Barrel lick me like I'm your favorite lollipop" Shock whispered in my ear seductively "oh f*** Shock" I groaned I started to lick her neck like a lollipop I heard her moan "let's take this up in your room, Barrel" Shock said I immediately carry her to my room, locking my door and put her on my bed. "You are horny aren't you" Shock said "no more talking" I commanded seductively in her ear "yes sir" she said I smirked at her and kissed her our tongues dancing with each other. 

Shock pulled away from the kiss "take off my dress" Shock said "with pleasure my beautiful" I said taking off her dress swiftly looking at her bra "do you want me to take that bra off for you, Shock?" I asked her "yes please, because after all you do deserve a sweet treat" she said whispering in my ear I quickly took her bra off then we started having sex.


	2. More

The next morning 

Barrel's POV 

I woke up having my dark black pajamas on and I blushed madly red when I saw Shock she was naked I shook her lightly "Shock wake up" I whispered she slowly opened her beautiful black eyes I looked away from her so that I wouldn't scare her "Shock you're naked" I whispered nervously "oh ummm just keep turned away so that I can get dressed" Shock said I turned my whole body around "right get dressed" I said shaking. 

3:00 (noon)

Me and Shock were just watching a movie while Lock was at town then a other sex scene came on this time Shock immediately pushed me back making me lay down on the couch again I blushed and smiled then we kissed moaning into each other's mouths I broke the kiss quickly because she started thrusting me "Shock" I gasped "awww Barrel don't you want your lollipop?" Shock asked then added "I thought you loved me" in a sad tone and face "of course I love you, Shock, I swear to the pumpkin king I do love you, you just surprised me" I said honestly licking her neck I heard her moaned softly I gripped her waist "Shock thrust me again" I moaned softly "Barrel you forgot to say please" she said "please" I said without any questions or complaining "anything for you Barrel" she said then started thrusting me again. She kissed and licked me it's been seven minutes now. Then I noticed something or someone else was in the room with us I looked around then saw Lock giggling silently.

I turned back to Shock "Shock, I think... I saw... Lock" I said taking a few deep breaths she stopped thrusting me "Barrel he's.... at town.... right... now" Shock said also taking a few breaths then kissed me our tongues connected with each other we both moan I opened my eyes again to see if I really did see Lock and he was behind the couch I tapped on Shock's shoulder she pulled away looking at me "he's right there" I said honestly pointing my finger where he was she turned around, but before she could fully turn around he hid behind the couch making look stupid and stupid is worse than being dumb. 

She looked back at me with sad, angry, and disappointed eyes then I saw Lock came back up "Barrel, cutie, why did you lie to me?" Shock asked "I thought you loved me, Barrel" she said sadly "I do love you, Sock, and I was being honest I swear Lock just hid behind the couch making me look stupid" I said honestly "less talking, more kissing and licking" she said then starting to kiss me even though I knew Lock was watching I kissed her back because I love her, but I still kept my eyes open then Lock started recording us. I broke the kiss "he's right there recording us!" I shouted pointing at him and he did the same thing he hid behind the couch making me angry "but he wa-" Shock put a finger on my lips "shhhhhh Barrel baby, no more jokes" Shock said then starting kissing my nose I moaned I put my hand on her thigh "oh yes, Barrel, just like that squeeze harder" she mumbled inside of my mouth as I started squeezing her thigh "Shock he's here th- mm" she put a gag on my mouth "no more talking more sex, now squeeze my thigh tighter" she commanded I obeyed she moaned.

Then she started rubbing my hair, my hair was my sensitive spot only when Shock rubbed I moaned softly hugging her tightly, holding her close to me "you love it when I rub it don't you babe?" Shock asked I moaned even if she didn't put the gag on my mouth I would still moan. She started thrusting me again I moaned louder "keep moaning loud for me, Barrel" Shock said making me wanna come "now this is some porn" Lock said Shock looked behind her "Lock get out of here!" Shock shouted Lock ran to his room laughing out loud.

Shock's POV 

I softened my gaze and looked at Barrel I removed the gag out of his mouth "now do you believe me?" Barrel asked breathy "yeah and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you" I said also breathy hugging him "is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" I asked "we taking make out and sex sessions in your room now" he answered "oh Barrel" I said as I touched his forehead he was sweating too much "maybe we shou-" he pushed me off of him, picking me up, going to my room, closing the door locking it, putting me on my bed, and he got on top of me starting to kiss me with our tongues dancing with each other. We moaned I wrapped my legs around him and my arms around his neck he pulled away finally taking off his shirt then he pulled down my dress down and I took his pants and boxers off he took off my bra and underwear, a blanket was covering us by our waist.

I pulled him down for a kiss "please thrust me until we run out of breath Barrel" I pealed he smiles "anything for my beautiful and you're my beautiful, but just say please" Barrel whispered in my ear so seductively that I moaned softly "please" I said "with pleasure" Barrel said then I moaned louder when he started thrusting me I pulled him for another kiss moaning in his mouth he did the same.

We ran out of breath Barrel got off of me laying down next to me, we cuddled up with each other "you wanna take a nap?" I asked him he nodded his head I pulled him closer to me I kissed his forehead then I fell asleep.


	3. My baby boyfriend

2 weeks later 

5:00

I was on my bed laying on my stomach having my night gown on reading one of my books then I heard my door open and close I looked up from my book smiling to see Barrel I marked my book putting it on my night stand "well hello Barrel" I said as he walked over to me putting his hand on mine "I love you Shock" Barrel said honestly putting his forehead on mine I smile grew wider "I love you too Barrel" I said honestly then we looked into each other's eyes smiling at each other. 

I put my right hand on his cheek he looked at it then put his hand on mine I lean in to kiss him softly and pulled away while blushing "get on the bed with me Barrel" I said patting my hand on the bed where I want him to be "only if we have sex first beautiful" Barrel said I blushed more "then let me get on you baby" I said seductively while licking my lips.

Barrel's POV 

My face went red and smirked I lay down on her bed she got on me kissing me we moaned inside each other's mouths I felt her hands rubbing my chest and I rubbed her back moaning louder.

30 minutes later 

We were tired that we've been panting for five more minutes "this is the first time you gave me a hickey, Barrel" Shock said I looked at her neck while blushing "sor-mm" she kissed me softly "less talking more sleeping" she said yawning I smiled softly at her I kissed her cheek "sleep then Shock" I said soothingly she hummed falling asleep I also fell asleep.

20 minutes later (6:50)

Shock's POV 

I finished my dinner and right now I'm in my room watching puppet master movie series since it's been a long time I watched them while I was watching them there were some sex senses making me blush and turned on wanting my baby boyfriend, Barrel, luckily when I was watching part five he came in my room remembering to close and lock my door. 

I smiled softly at him as he got on the bed with me I hugged him he hugged me back while kissing my neck "you're so beautiful and cute, Shock, that you always make me weak" Barrel said between kisses I smiled "no one well never think of you as handsome and cute as I do, my baby" I said one of my hands rubbed his green hair and one rubbed his cheek. I heard him moan softly also making me moan softly then the sex sense came then we made love.

The next day 

I woke up naked with Barrel I giggled licking his cheek softly.

Barrel's POV 

I was woke up by Shock licking my cheek I blushed madly red "Shock" I whispered "stop" I moaned softly while she stopped I sighed I realized I was naked again "you just realized didn't you my baby boyfriend" Shock teased touching me inappropriately I moaned softly again she stopped touching me "I love you deeply then anyone else Shock and no one could never love you like I do" I said honestly she smiled softly at me "me too Barrel my baby boyfriend" Shock giggled then kissed me passionately.


	4. The whole thing was just a wonderful dream

9:00 (night)

Barrel's POV

"Barrel, Barrel" Shock shook me up I opened my eyes realizing all of that was a wonderful dream "yeah?" I asked she hugged me I blushed "thank goodness you're okay you've been asleep for two weeks I've been really worried about you" she said crying "two weeks?" I said disappointed that everything I dreamed was just a dream "I have a question for you Barrel" Shock said "what is it?" I asked "do you have a crush on me, because when I come here to visit you say my name and how much you love me" she answered I blushed turning away from her.

Shock's POV 

I always had feelings for Barrel I pinched him hard "ow what wa-" I cut Barrel off by kissing him softly on the lips "I love you too Barrel" I said I knew Barrel always had a crush on me and he still does "how?" Barrel asked I smiled "by your adorable face" I answered tapping his nose twice "this isn't a dream" he said I shook my head "not even close" I said hugging him "and I heard you moan my name" I said letting go of the hug.

Barrel's POV 

"Sorry" I apologized "it's okay to have those thoughts Barrel" Shock said rubbing my hair I tried not to moan, but I moan her name quietly she stopped rubbing my hair "so that's one of the reasons why you were moaning my name" she said "I'm so really sorry Shock" I apologized again "it's okay Barrel you're just getting older and it is your 11th birthday tomorrow after all" Shock said "so you're not mad?" I asked she shook her head I sighed "I'm kinda disappointed that the whole thing was a dream" I said honestly she sat down next to me on my bed "well what were the things that we did?" Shock asked I blushed "most of the dream was.... inappropriate" I said honestly.

Shock's POV 

"Oh, I will love to hear it" I said putting my hand on his he tensed looking at me with a flushed face I smiled "you can tell me anything Barrel" I said softly rubbing his cheek he smiled back then started explaining the dream.

He finished the story of the dream he had of me at that point my heart beat quicken a lot more faster and my face as flushed then smiled, giggling "you really do love me that much because I also dream about that type of stuff with you and only you" I said honestly cuddling up with him he looked like he didn't know what to say and it's cute "why I'm I here in my bed and not at a hospital?" Barrel asked "well I didn't have to do it because if I see you on a hospital bed then it would've been a possible chance for you to die and I didn't want that" I said crying while hugging him.

Barrel's POV 

I hugged her back while comforting her a few minutes she calmed down and smiled at me I smiled back at her then we kissed, but this time it was all real we stared into each other's eyes smiling "I love you Shock" I said honestly "I love you too Barrel" Shock said with those black honest eyes she has "good night Barrel" she said about to leave "Shock" I say her name she stopped and turned to me "yeah?" Shock asked "w-w-will you l-like t-t-t-to go on a d-d-date with me tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

Shock's POV 

I blushed while smiling "I will love to go on a date with you Barrel" I said honestly "so 7:00 at night?" I then asked he nods his head "night Barrel" I said leaving his before I fully left his room I heard him called out "good night" making me smile going to my room then screaming in my pillow then fell asleep and I can't wait to go on that date.


End file.
